A suspended ceiling is usually formed by a support grid which is constructed of T-shaped support members arranged in a grid pattern. The support members are typically arranged in a generally rectangular grid pattern. Rectangular ceiling panels are then mounted into place within the rectangular areas formed by the support members. These ceiling panels, which are usually acoustic panels may be constructed of many different types of materials including a fibrous material such as mineral fiber or fibrous glass.
At the present time one way to install these panels is by hand. However, this installation or removal procedure is time consuming and usually requires a ladder or scaffolding to install these ceiling panels, as the panels are not usually reachable directly from the floor.
If a workman is using a ladder then the ladder has to be continually moved to the next area in which a panel is to be mounted. In addition, a ladder does not provide sufficient space for storing panels within the reach of the workman when he is in position on the ladder. As a result, the workman must either carry a panel with him as he climbs up the ladder or have another workman hand him a panel once he is positioned on the ladder. Both of these procedures are highly undesirable because they increase the risk of accident. In addition, the aid of a second workman increases installation costs.
The use of a scaffolding is similarly undesirable because setting up a scaffolding is time consuming. In addition, the scaffolding must be moved each time a panel or section of panels are installed. Relocation of the scaffolding requires the workman installing the panels to climb down from the scaffolding to move it to the new position and to then return to the platform for installation of the next series of panels. This course of conduct is undesirable because it is inconvenient and time consuming. Another method for moving the scaffolding consists of having additional workmen on the ground move the scaffolding to a new position once a panel or section of panels have been installed. This technique, however, is also undesirable because the additional workmen needed to move the scaffolding increase the cost of installing the ceiling panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,607 to Pilcher and U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,913 also show apparatus for installing ceiling panels. However, these devices, particularly for installation purposes, can deform or damage the ceiling panel during the installation phase. These devices are also rather cumbersome in use and are not able to be made in a compact structure.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved device that can be used for both installing and removing ceiling panels from the support grid of a suspended ceiling whereby a workman using the tool can install or remove panels from a high ceiling without the use of a ladder or scaffolding.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for installing or removing ceiling panels from the support grid of a suspended ceiling whereby a workman can use the tool from the floor to thereby make the installation process more efficient and less time consuming.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device which facilitates the installation or removal of ceiling panels whereby the device is readily convertible for the alternate use of either installation or removal.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved device for ceiling panel installation or removal and which is simple and economical to construct, which may be quickly and easily used, which is adapted for use with ceilings located at various heights, and which can be readily nestable for transport.